


Toddling Along

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joelle causes chaos. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toddling Along

"Joelle? JOELLE??"

Karen's panic is clear even as Kevin emerges into the kitchen, dripping wet and wearing only a towel, Joelle is laughing, playing with his glasses. 

"I've got her... she decided to follow me."

He sighs slightly, exhausted. 

"For a three year old, she's pretty fast..."

"Just like Daddy."

Karen smiles, moving to take Joelle off him. 

"Go get dressed, we'll be late..."

"They meeting us at the park?"

"Of course, now go..."

Karen shoos him away before looking down at Joelle, smiling slightly. 

"You little monkey."


End file.
